This invention generally relates to reclosable bags. In particular, the invention relates to evacuable reclosable storage bags (the terms “evacuable storage bag” and “vacuum storage bag” will be used interchangeably hereinafter).
Collapsible, evacuable storage bags typically include a flexible, airtight receptacle having a mouth through which an article or goods can be inserted, an extruded plastic zipper for closing the mouth and hermetically sealing the receptacle, and a fixture (such as a one-way valve) through which excess air is evacuated from the bag. A user opens the zipper, places an article or goods into the open receptacle, closes the zipper, thereby hermetically sealing the receptacle, and then evacuates the air in the receptacle through the fixture. With the storage bag thus evacuated, a compressible article contained therein may be significantly compressed so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
Collapsible, evacuable storage bags are beneficial for reasons in addition to those associated with compression of the stored article. For example, removal of the air from the storage bag inhibits the growth of destructive organisms, such as moths, silverfish, and bacteria, which require oxygen to survive and propagate. Moreover, such bags, being impervious to moisture, inhibit the growth of mildew.
Not only large, compressible items such as clothing may be stored in collapsible, evacuable storage bags. For example, it may be desirable to store bulk items made of small particles, such as powders or granulated resins, in an evacuated bag. One situation that commonly occurs is that a particular bulk item is shipped in a large, rigid bag such as a drum. Bulk items may be moisture sensitive and are sealed against moisture during shipment. But many times a user does not need to use the entire contents of the large bag, and so once exposed to air the remaining bulk contents quickly become unusable and are thus wasted.
There is a continuing need for improvements in flexible, evacuable, reclosable storage bags.